


Peggy Carter and the Boy with the Broomstick

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, cute lil first year babies :), technically gen because THEY ARE 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked over to see a girl grinning at him, one hand firmly clutched around her broomstick and the other planted on her hip. Jack remembered her from the sorting ceremony. Carter, Peggy. The hat had sorted her into Gryffindor instantly, and with great gusto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy Carter and the Boy with the Broomstick

“Up,” Jack muttered, glaring down at the stubborn broomstick lying on the ground beside him. “ _Up_.” He could have sworn he saw the thing twitch that time, but it still refused to move anywhere towards the vicinity of his hand.

“Maybe it can’t understand you with that funny accent of yours,” said a voice to his left. He looked over to see a girl grinning at him, one hand firmly clutched around her broomstick and the other planted on her hip. Jack remembered her from the sorting ceremony. Carter, Peggy. The hat had sorted her into Gryffindor instantly, and with great gusto.

“I think I’ve got it, Carter,” Jack informed her. He didn’t know much about the girl, but he knew that she was Muggle-born, and somehow still managed to be better with a broom than he was.

She cocked her head to side, curious. “Are you from America?” she asked.

Jack shrugged, giving up on the broom and reaching down to pick it up. “I guess,” he said. “I was born in London, but I’ve spent most of my life in New York.”

Carter’s face lit up. “New York?” she exclaimed. “I’ve always wanted to visit New York. Is it as lovely as I’ve heard?”

“I guess that depends on what you’ve heard. But it’s probably true.”

Carter smiled brightly, then stepped forward to offer him the hand that wasn’t holding her broomstick. “I’m Peggy,” she said.

Jack shook the proffered hand. “Jack,” he said.

“Hey, Thompson,” a voice called. Jack turned to see Krzeminski watching him. “Whatcha doing talkin’ to that Mudblood?” the boy asked.

Carter released Jack’s hand. “Is that charming lad a friend of yours?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Jack shrugged. “I guess so. Us purebloods gotta stick together, right?” 

Carter’s eyes turned chilly. “Right,” she said. “Well, I guess I’ll see you later then, Thompson. Or not.” She turned her back on him and strode off towards the other Gryffindors. 

Jack stared after her for a moment, then shook his head roughly and turned away. “Yeah,” he muttered, clutching his broomstick a little tighter. “See ya, Carter.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: gryffindor!Peggy + slytherin!Jack


End file.
